Lucky Number Seven
by Future-Gamefreak
Summary: "Frankly, the lines between friendship and blatant crushing were blurred years ago." Kick/Gunther One-shot series. SLASH, no romantic Kick/Kendall.


**Sup? Future-Gamefreak is back with another story! Ever since Disney XD hit Canada in June, I've fallen in adoration with Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Seriously, this show is AWESOME! So yeah, to show my dweeby adoration for this show, I've started a one-shot series! If the summary didn't give it away, this is a Kick/Gunther slash-fic, so sorry to the Kick/Kendall fans out there, no shippy fic for you guys at the moment. If you guys don't like the ship at hand, then please don't read, m'kay?**

**Oh yeah, and if anyone seems OOC or something off with the narration or spelling, please don't hesitate to say so. I like critique. ._. **

**So yeah… enjoy the story, and please read and review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil doesn't belong to me. It belongs to one Sandro Corsaro.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Number Seven<strong>

_Chapter One: Crash-Lad_

History would never forget the day that Kick Buttowski and Gunther Magnuson first met.

Although back in those days, he was just Clarence, not Kick.

He was four-and-a-half when he came up with his first stunt. It just came to him, he thought as he walked into Mellowbrook Park with his mom and brother. It was as if the unbelievably bland looking yet incredibly huge slide was - BECKONING him-no- DARING him to prove his worth, to try and be more extreme, to earn the right to wear the daredevil helmet that he received not too long ago.

His dad had always warned him of 'urges' that would affect his life in the future. Maybe the slide's unspoken challenge was one of those urges?

So the youngest (soon to be middle) Buttowski quickly came up with a plan. He would go down the slide full speed, jump off of the edge, do a flip IN MID-AIR, and land on one of the swings not too far away.

It was foolproof, ABSOLUTELY FOOLPROOF.

Fuelled with a newfound determination, Clarence quickly checked for his family. His mom was talking to another lady near the benches, a lady with a beak for a nose and a voice that just SCREAMED "evil witch that eats puppies and small children," even from a distance. Brad was near the sand pit with his lackeys, probably bragging about some dumb thing that he did.

Perfect. Both potential barriers distracted.

Satisfied, Clarence made a bee-line towards the slide, which was surprisingly kid-free. He swiftly made his way to the very top of the slide, looking down triumphantly at his future audience. Despite his age, Clarence had no fear, only a disproportionate sense of CONFIDENCE. He was going to do the coolest stunt ever, and it would be AWESOME!

"Ladies and gentleman, I, Clarence Buttowski will proceed… to do… the coolest, STUNT, **EVER**!" he announced dramatically, striking his soon-to-be signature pose. He started to frown as no one paid him a second glance aside from his mother, who waved fondly at him before returning to her conversation with the witch lady.

Clarence snorted in annoyance. "Well, THEY'LL pay attention soon enough," he muttered darkly as he proceeded to go down the slide at full speed. The feeling as he descended was exhilarating, to say the least, the wind hitting his face, the unreal sensation of gravity pulling him forward yet holding him back. It was amazing.

His Reasoning told him that this could all possibly go wrong.

His Urges told his Reasoning to shut up and enjoy the ride.

He was almost at the edge of the slide so at the last moment, he jumped. He felt so much like a bird as he somersaulted in mid-air, quickly righted himself, and aimed for the swings, flashing his horns as gravity seemingly held him up. It was going perfectly! _In your FACE, Reasoning,_ Clarence mentally jeered as his awesome stunt neared to a close- BUT WAIT! Some kid was about to go on **HIS** swing!

"Hey! Watch Out!" Clarence yelled. The kid looked up.

**CRASH!**

It was all over.

_I told you so, _Reasoning mentally quipped back.

Clarence quickly surveyed the damage. Nothing was broken, scraped or bruised. These assessments were _pretty_ good for his first stunt.

"Uhh… I think that you're forgetting something."

Clarence looked around.

"D-down here."

He looked down.

The kid was smiling; although his smile couldn't decide if it wanted to be shy, embarrassed, or a silent plea of _could you please get off of me?_

Noticing this, Clarence quickly got off of the kid's (surprisingly comfortable) stomach and helped him up.

"So what's the big idea, KID?" Clarence demanded as the kid noticeably flinched.

"I had the whole thing under control, my stunt was going perfectly. And the YOU just came out of nowhere and messed it all up!"

"Umm… 'm sorry… uhh… person. I mean, when some crazy …person jus' falls out of the sky… you don't know what to think a-about that…" the kid muttered in reply, trying his darndnest to not offend the other boy.

Just looking at the stuttering, painfully shy kid in front of him, he just couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Listen kid," Clarence said to the rather UNCONFIDENT boy. "You shouldn't walk with your head down low all the time. You've got to have CONFIDENCE!"

"That's… a type of vegetable, right?" the kid asked, making the effort to sound more CONFIDENT.

"No, it is not a vegetable," Clarence deadpanned, resisting the urge to palm his face. He coughed, attempting once more to get back on topic.

"Confidence is a feeling that you get in the pit of your soul. A feeling that manifests itself into everything that you do, until everything you do starts to always be AWESOME!"

The kid stood in an awestruck silence; hanging on to Clarence's every word.

"You're pretty WISE for a kid my age," the kid said in admiration.

"But I don't think that I have that feeling…" he finished, his cheerful attitude fading.

But Clarence clearly didn't believe that.

"Listen to me kid. It's impossible to NOT have confidence. Maybe yours is just... buried somewhere deep inside yourself… or something. You just have to find it-"

"But what if I don't find it?" the kid interjected.

"No, you will. 'Cause I'm going to help you. So there's no need to be glum… chum." Clarence told him, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

The kid acted as if he just got electrocuted.

"Wait-wait-WAIT! Y-you want to be… my FRIEND?" The kid said incredulously.

"I don't see why not," Clarence replied. "You're alright, kid."

"But I RUINED your stunt! How can you even think of-"the kid was cut off.

"I _said_ you're alright." Clarence said in finality.

The kid looked as if he was going to bawl at any minute; his face was flushed and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Clarence sighed. He didn't want to see his new friend miserable. "Look kid, there's no reason to be cry-"

He was cut off as the kid picked him up and enveloped him in a great, big bear hug. Clarence swore that he felt his eyeballs come out of his sockets what with all of the pressure from the potentially bone-breaking hug.

"Oh-My-GOSH, thank you SO much… I mean, you're the only person who's even TALKED to me nicely since I came to this country and now you're my friend and…" the rest of his exaggerated thank you speech became nothing but inelegant blubbering.

"Uhh… Kid?" Clarence tapped his shoulder. The kid stopped bawling to look.

Clarence pointed down to the ground.

The kid complied.

The kid hastily wiped his face with his arm. "I'm Gunther, by the way," he said, instantly cheered up.

"I'm Clarence. Clarence Buttowski," he said to the kid- Gunther.

"Although, Clarence doesn't sound like much of a daredevil name."

"Buttowski, huh?" Gunther asked. "Well, you _did_ 'kick _my_ Buttowski' back there!"

Gunther giggled at his own joke, but when he turned to look at Clarence, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Kick Buttowski, huh?" Clarence mused as Gunther stared in confusion. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Uhh… you do realize that I was just kid-"

"Hey DILLWEED! Mom says it's time to go!"

Clarence rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming, dearest BRADLEY," Clarence called back, sarcasm and annoyance dripping from his voice.

He turned to the other boy.

"I gotta go, brother calling and stuff..." Clarence rubbed the back of helmet awkwardly, clearly not wanting to leave his new friend behind.

"Uh… see you around, kid." He held out his fist to Gunther.

Gunther looked at the other boy's hand in confusion.

Clarence snorted, grabbed the kid's fist and bumped it to his own.

"HEY CLARABELLE, I don't got all DAY, y'know!"

With another annoyed snort, Clarence was on his way.

"Clarence?"

The other boy looked back.

"I'm glad… that we're friends."

Clarence smiled. "The feeling's mutual, buddy."

And Clarence Buttowski was on his way, feeling happier than he did in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Endings. How do I write them.<strong>

**So yeah, that was chapter one of Lucky Number Seven! I hope that my inability to write small children didn't ruin the fic so far… So please, Read and Review!**

**P.S. It's my personal head-canon that Gunther was a really shy kid before he met Kick and Kick watched too many action movies for his age… or something. Hope my HCs don't sound TOO contrived...  
><strong>


End file.
